


home

by AstrologicalGem



Category: Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, F/M, I'm Sorry, Wilford is a creep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstrologicalGem/pseuds/AstrologicalGem
Summary: January 3rd, 2019.March 10th, 2026.April 11th, 2026.
Relationships: Melanie Cavill & Wilford, Melanie Cavill/Bennett Knox
Kudos: 11





	home

**Author's Note:**

> TW for general Wilford creepiness.

_January 3rd, 2019._

The phone rings. His phone, and he's not quite sure why someone is calling this late-1:30 in the morning, who would be calling at this hour?-until he sees the name that flashes across the screen.

Melanie Cavill. 

Wilford sighs, and accepts the call.

Melanie's in the lab, blueprints and tape covering the wall behind her. "It's not going to work."

"What?" His voice is foggy with sleep, and he sits up further. "Melanie, it's past one in the morning."

"The CW-7. It's not going to work. But I have a plan, a way to fix it." She gestures to the blueprints behind her. "Repurpose the Dreamliner. Remake it so it can survive the cold without anything getting in." Melanie pushes her glasses farther up her face. 

"Melanie...it's a shot in the dark." Wilford's voice is warning, but warm.

"But it's one shot no one's thought to take. We could save humanity...the investors will get over it if we tell them they'll live. That we'll bring them with us."

"...did Bennett and Javier agree to this?"

"They don't know, yet. You were the first one I called...I, uh, wasn't really sure what you were gonna say..." Her voice tapers off.

"Tell them in the morning, Melanie. Go home, get some rest. Who is with Alexandra?"

"Uh.." She rubs her temples. "No one. It's 1:30, the house is safe, she's fine. And I don't need sleep. I'll get home before she wakes up, promise." 

"Melanie. Be a good girl, go home, and get some rest. I'll see you in the morning." 

"See you in the morning..." Melanie hangs up. 

Wilford sets his phone down, lays back down in bed. She's a spark, that woman is.

He wonders just how long it would take to snuff that spark out. 

  
  
  


_March 10th, 2026._

Melanie Cavill kneels before him, eyes trained to the floor. Wilford smiles, runs a hand through her hair.

"Never thought we'd end up like this, did you, dear?"

"Don't fucking call me that." She snarls, bares her teeth.

"Adorable. All bark and no bite, my dear, you act like a rabid dog."

"Let me go. Now."

He sits down, pulling her closer to kneel at his feet. "You know what I want. And you know I will stop at nothing to get it."

"I won't give you anything. No matter what you do to me." She glares, looks up at him.

"You know, when we started this journey, seven or so years ago...I never did think this would happen. Sure, you could be a bitch sometimes, but a coup...and you dragged poor Bennett and Javier into it." He shakes his head. 

"Don't fucking bring them into it. They didn't do anything, it was just me, so leave them alone..." Her voice cracks, and she lets herself break for a minute, lets a tear roll down her cheek. 

"Aw, don't be so pathetic, Melly. Just think, soon all of this will be over...you'll get what you deserve, if you're a good girl." He fists his hand in her hair. "You know, Alexandra used to cry at night for you. She'd cry and sob and ask when her mama was coming home."

"Stop it, stop it, stop it..." Melanie lets her tears fall freely, body wracked with sobs.   
  


_April 11th, 2026._

Melanie Cavill stands, holding the knife. Covered in blood. Wilford's blood. 

Bennett Knox wraps his arm around her, pulls the hair back from her face. He takes his jacket, wraps it around her shoulders. "Let's go home, Mel."

"Home..yeah, that sounds nice." She smiles softly, and leans into his touch. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me @onetrainsnowpiercer on Tumblr


End file.
